Live on my Dream
by Ryoka youkai
Summary: Luffy was going to die if he used Gear Second one more time. How would he react to this? How would his nakama react to this? How would the people who loves Luffy respond to this? Read to find out! I know...this is a very bad summary . . Anyways there will be a character death. Rated M for foul language maybe.
1. Chapter 1

Heyyy guys! This is my second fan fiction: Live on my Dream. I will most likely upload new chapters every saturday or sunday. If you want to be the first ones to read new chapters then Saturday or Sundays are the days that I would upload new chapters. Hopefully you guys will like this fan fiction; it means a lot to me. Please give me reviews; it really completes my day and I would love to hear your ideas of fan fictions that I can do after this one. :)

* * *

Luffy's POV  
"L-Luffy...I got some bad n-news" Chopper said to me with a shaky voice.

"Y-You're going to d-d-die if you use Gear Second one more time!" He said to me, now with a teary face.

I smiled at him and comforted him.  
"Chopper, I know that would happen. However, that wasn't a good enough reason to stop me from using it. I use it so I can protect you guys, and so I could obtain the One piece to become the pirate king. It is only right to protect you guys since I am your captain and more importantly, you are my friends and nakama! And also, if I die because I was protecting you guys or was fighting to become pirate king- then I would do it! I would do it a million times because that is my wish! Dying on my way to get One piece, in the ocean and where my friends is the best place I could ever wish for to die." I said smiling at Chopper.

I patted on Chopper's head once more and went out the room which was filled with Chopper's weeping.

* * *

~~Out in the deck~~ Luffy's POV cotinued~~

I came out of Chopper's medical room and I saw something that put a smile on my face; my nakama. Nami was looking out for nearby islands, Ussop was in awe of Franky's robot reflexes, Robin was reading her books, Sanji was cooking in the kitchen, Zorro was training and Brook was playing his music. That was all I could ever ask for. I knew that even if I die, I would be able to count on them to fulfil my dream of becoming pirate king and would obtain One piece. However, the thought of not getting to going through that experience saddened me. I quickly got over it and went to join Ussop to see Franky's robot performance. After a few minutes, Sanji called us for lunch. Everybody rushed to kitchen like there was no tomorrow because they all knew what would happen if they were late for lunch- there would be no food left at all. I smiled at them and was about to go to the kitchen like everybody until my body collasped on the ground. My body had no energy at all and my body was aching badly. I bit down on my lip so they wouldn't hear me grunt over the pain.

"Hurry up Luffy or there won't be any food left!" Ussop screamed.

"Y-yea, coming" I quickly replied.

After a minute, my body went back to normal and my body stopped aching. I then quickly ran to where my nakama was they wouldn't suspect anything weird going on.

* * *

~~In the kitchen~~Luffy's POV continued~~

I quickly sat down where my seat was and began to devour the food that Sanji made. I thought that I should eat lots of it and enjoy it because I never know when it would be the last time I got to eat the middle of eating, I glanced over at Chopper and I saw that he was looking at me. He had a worried face but I smiled at him widely which lessened the worried face. However, I still saw a hint of worriedness on his face. I went back to eating and Chopper too soon went back to eating.

After a few minutes, all the food was gone and into everyone's stomach. (well, i guess except Brook's. Yohohohoho.) We relaxed for a few minutes before we went out and continued wha we were doing before. When we were about to exit the kitchen, we heard a loud sound, BOOOM! I quickly realized that our ship was under attack and we all went out; ready to attack the invaders.

So this is the chapter 1 of "Live on my Dream". How was it? Please review and tell me how I did. :) Chapter 2 might be up next Sunday because I have Saturday school and things -.- Well until next time my fellow readers :)


	2. Chapter 2

Recap of last chapter: Chopper tells Luffy that he was going to die if he uses Gear Second one more time. Luffy knew that ever since he started using it, but that didn't stop him from using it. The crew was about to go back to what they were doing after a delicous meal. Little did they know, they were being attacked...

* * *

**Normal POV**  
We quickly rushed out to see the situation. Many pirate rookies and were climbing up on Sunny and some were on it, ready to fight. There were about hundreds of pirates on Sunny right now, but the number was never the problem for the Strawhat Pirates. Luffy and the others got their weapons ready and went on their stances. Luffy was about to go to kick some ass before a certain paw tugged on his shirt.  
"Please don't use...that" Chopper said hesistantly.  
"...Chopper, if I have to use it, then I will" Luffy replied with a smile on his face, reassuring Chopper that everything was going to be fine.

Luffy then quickly left Chopper and began to fight. After a while, Chopper also joined them and kicked some sorry ass for invading them.

* * *

**Luffy's POV**

"Gomu gomu no Gattling!" I yelled, knocking out many enemies.  
"Santoryu, three sword style!" Zoro said calmly, slicing through the enemy.  
"Côtelette!" Sanji said, kicking many in their ribs.  
"Treinta Fleur: Strangle!" Robin said, crossing her hands while crushing the pirates.  
"Rumble Ball!" Chopper ate the drug and took his fighting stance.  
"Sure-Kill UsoCho Hammer!" Ussop said attacking the devastating pirates.  
"Coup de Vent!" Franky said cooly, knocking many out with his big hands.

I saw how they were fighting, and I knew that even with me gone, they will always be there for each other and fight to protect themselves and also each other. I was going to go back fighting until a strong breeze went in my way. I used my arms to block my face and when it was done, I saw the person who was responsible for the sudden wind.  
"Luffy, becareful! That guy is Lussuria, a pirate who ate the Kaze-Kaze no mi (wind devil fruit)!" Robin screamed to Luffy.  
"Luffy, you take care of that guy while we take care of these guys!" Zorro said, with a sword in his mouth.

"Kakakaka! We finally meet Mugiwara no Luffy!" Lussuria said with an almighty attitude.  
"I am here to defeat you once and for all!" Lussuria continued.  
"Your funny, Lussu-guy. You can't defeat me since I'm going to become the pirate king!" I retorted.  
"Kakaka! Lets see about that." Still, with that almighty attitude.  
We got to our fighting stances and was about to fight.  
Before we started fighting, I glanced over at them. I mean, it might be the last time I see them before I'm gone. That sight warmed my heart and I knew that it will be fine even with me gone; the sight of my precious fighting to protect themselves and each other.

* * *

I'm sooo sorry for such a short chapter. I know this chapter is not much but it will get exciting next chapter on. I know I said that I will upload a chapter every Saturday or Sunday every week, but I changed my mind. Instead of only Saturday or Sunday, I will upload a chapter any day in a week. Again, I'm sooo sorry for such a short chapter because its pretty late at night and I have to sleep LOL. Please, please pleaseeee favorite, review and follow! It means the world to me. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Recap of last chapter: The Strawhat Pirates were getting attacked by the Kaze Pirates. Lussuria, a pirate who yields the Kaze-kaze fruit goes against Luffy survive this battle? Will this be the last battle that Luffy will be in? Keep on reading to find out! :)

* * *

"Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" Luffy yelled, trying to hit Lussuria.  
"Kakakaka! Mugiwara, you are way too slow to encounter me!" Lussuria said, dodging Luffy's powerful punch.  
"Gomu Gomu no Gattling!" Luffy yelled again, trying to punch the shit out of Lussuria.  
"Kakakakaka! Kakakaka! No matter how many times you do it or how fast you do it, you will never be able to beat me as I am the wind! Kakakaka!" Lussuria said, grinning like he already won the battle.  
"Now its my turn. Kaze no batsu: Shi no tatsumaki!" Lussuria said seriously, making a tornado.  
The ship now was swaying intensely, due to the tornado caused by Lussuria.  
"Luffy! Look out!" Nami yelled with horror in her voice.  
Luffy then looked at Lussuria and saw the tornado heading toward Luffy.  
Luffy quickly thought of an attack to stop the tornado, " Gomu Gomu no balloon!"  
Luffy sucked in as much air as he can and blew the tornado away.  
"Gomu gomu no axe!" Luffy yelled, once again aiming at Lussuria but failed to even touch him.  
"Mugiwara, there is no need to even try to attack me because you have no clue. Just surrender and I will make your death less painful! Kakakaka!" Lussuria suggested.  
"Kaze ranburu: Kaze no gōon!" Lussuria said.  
Luffy got hit by the strong gust of wind, getting pushed against the wall.

* * *

**Luffy's PoV**

I got back up imediately and was about to attack the Lussu- guy again. When I was about to use another one of my attacks, I remembered that the current me wasn't fast enough. The only way to beat him was to..use...that. I hesitated for a moment, feeling a bit sad to think that he had to leave his precious nakama behind. However, I knew that what had to be done, has to be done.  
"Gear Second!" I said, pumping my blood.  
"Oya, what are you doing now Mugiwara? Like I said, there is no reason for you to try anymore, just surrender!" Lussuria said.  
"Gomu gomu no jet pistol!" I said, moving as fast as sound.  
This time, the punch hit Lussuria right in the chest. He flew back a few feet.  
"M-mugiwara, how are you able to hit me?! No one has ever hit me before" Lussuria said shocked.  
"Kaze no sōsa: Kaze no pisuto-" Lussuria got interfered with another dozen full of Luffy's fast punches.

* * *

**Normal PoV**

By now, Lussuria was unconsious. He got beat up pretty badly, as expected since Luffy was his opponent.  
Luffy quickly disposed him by pushing him off the sea.  
His men quickly jumped down to save their captain and also saw that since even that their captain couldn't beat them, they didn't stand a chance.

By now, Luffy exited from his Gear Second mode.  
Luffy had absolute no energy left and his body was aching badly. As result of that, he collasped.  
Everybody surrounded him with worried faces.  
"L-luffy, did you use...that...?" Chopper asked, hoping the answer was no.  
"Y-yea Chopper, s-sorry" Luffy looked at him with a weary smile.  
"Oy, whats going on here?" Zorro looked with a frustrated face.  
"M-minna, I-I have something to tell you g-guys" Luffy said with seriousness and a few violent cough fits.  
Blood began to pour out of Luffy's mouth.

* * *

Welllll...how was it? This was a bit longer than the past chapter. I hope you enjoyed it so far. Please please review; it means the world to me! It might not seem like it but I do read all the reviews I get. I hold them very close to my heart because they motivate me to write more. Well, until next time fellow readers! ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Luffy's POV**

"Well, it seems that I will die soon." I said to them.

"Stop joking around Luffy!" Nami said.

"...you are joking right?" Nami asked in a hopeful manner.  
" Sadly, I'm not joking. It seems that if I used Gear second once more, then I would die.I had no choice but to use it because it is my duty as captain to fight along with you guys." I said with some coughs interrupting throughout the sentence.

By now, the whole ship was silent, until Zorro started to speak.

"Then what about your pirate king dream. What about the dreams that you promised us to help us fulfil?!" Zorro said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but it seems that I won't be able to fulfil my dream or help you fulfil yours. However, that is where you guys come in. Zorro, you will become the new captain and I am hoping that you will become the pirate king in place of me. Also, your nakama will help you guys fulfil each others' dreams." I said wearily.

**End of Luffy's Pov**

"Luffy , no I can't possibly be captain." Zorro said.

"No, I believe in you and also your nakama will help you along the way." Luffy said.  
Zorro did not reply back and just looked down with a shadow on his eyes. Luffy took that as a yes to becoming captain.  
"With that, I am not worried to leave you guys." Luffy said weakly.

"Being the captain of this crew will always be the best thing that happened to me. Zorro would eat and drink with me; Nami would teach me about map making, even though I had no clue what she was talking about; Franky would show me a bunch of his robot making; Ussop would tell me all about these fascinating stories; Chopper would be a part of all the crazy things I do; Robin would tell me to read books, but I barely know how to and Sanji would cook me all these wonderful food. I couldn't ask for more" Luffy said with tears in his eyes.

The whole crew was silently crying, hoping that this was only a nightmare.

Luffy's body started to ache really badly and he knew he had to go soon.

"Bye minna,I will always remember you." Luffy smiled, and then closed his eyes.

Everyone just stood there with their eyes wide open.

"Luffy?" Chopper shook him.

"LUFFFFFY" Chopper screamed as he knew Luffy really left them.

The whole crew all cried continuously as though they were little children woken up from a nightmare.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole ship was dead silent; the total opposite of what used to on Sunny. Zorro was not training, Ussop was not telling stories, Nami was not making maps, Robin was not reading books, Chopper was not studying medicine, Sanji was not cooking and Franky was not making robots. Nothing was the same without Luffy; their light of their sad past.

Suddenly, Robin perked up and said "This is not what Luffy-san wants us to do. He wants us to be like our normal selves!"

"Yea, we all want to be like our normal selves; but can we? Can we be like our normal selves without Luffy here?!" Zorro said gravely.

"No, but we can learn to adjust to it." Nami pitched in.

"Your right, Luffy doesn't want to see us like this and he wants to fulfill his and our dream too!" Chopper joined.

The whole crew agreed on that and decided to rise from their depression.

"Like Luffy wanted, we will make Zorro our captain and we will all help him reach his dream and help us reach our own dreams!" Nami said enthusiasticly.

"Yosh! We can do this!" Ussop said, with his normal self back.

And so, the whole crew went back to normal and had only 2 things in mind: to reach their dreams, and also help Luffy reach the dream that he was unable to reach. And so, the mugiwara pirates continued their journey with the sun shining down at them as if Luffy was looking after them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ The end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sooooo...how was it? It's probally not that good :/ but I did have fun writing it. I hope you enjoyed it even though I felt that it was a bit rushed. I am thinking about writing another story that continues this but I'm not sure about it. I reallly hope you enjoyed this "short" story as much as I did writing it! Thanks for reading everyone!...Also, please favorite, follow or review because it means alot to me 3 baii


End file.
